La Ligue de Défense des Den Den Mushi
by roar-ya
Summary: Après des paroles poignantes prononcées par Baggy le Clown en faveur des escargophones, une étrange organisation est apparue. Celle-ci s'attaque tout aussi bien aux Empereurs qu'aux Amiraux. Leur but ? Libérer les escargophones de leur joug... (série de drabbles)
1. La Ligue, kézako ?

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de _One Piece_ appartient à _Eiichiro Oda_.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Depuis l'arc de le speech de Baggy à propos des "horreurs" que subissaient les Den Den Mushi sans qu'ils ne puissent se défendre, une idée m'est venue... Et si quelqu'un essayait de les sauver, et créait une association ? À chaque drabble, un Den Den Mushi d'un personnage de One Piece sera sauvé ! Il y en aura pour tous les goûts : la Marine ne sera pas ma seule cible. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review et à proposer des victimes!

* * *

 **La Ligue de Défense des Den Den Mushi, kézako ?**

La Ligue de Défense des Den Den Mushi. Qu'est-ce donc ? Pourquoi sont-ils devenus rapidement, au même titre que les Révolutionnaires, une organisation traquée par le Gouvernement Mondial ? Peu de gens savent qui elle est par contre, nombreux sont ceux qui savent _ce qu'_ _elle fait_. La Ligue s'attaquait tout d'abord à de pauvres gens qui ne demandaient rien à personne. Mais graduellement, elle s'intéressa aux élites : Grands Corsaires, Amiraux… Ou plus précisément à leurs escargophones, pour la plupart maltraités et forcés d'arborer les traits de leur possesseur : une horreur pour ces créatures innocentes, réduites en esclavage.


	2. Première cible: Akainu

**Première cible: Akainu**

 _Elle avait encore frappé_ , songea Akainu dans un grognement rageur. Quelques années dans le passé et son bureau aurait été submergé par le magma tant sa colère palpitait. Portant, rien ne manquait. Rien n'avait disparu. _Ou presque_. Son Den Den Mushi venait d'être dépouillé de son fil entortillé et de son microphone ne restait plus qu'un être visqueux engoncé dans une coquille vide. Un sourire déforma sa bouche alors que la barbiche caractéristique du Commandant en Chef Sakazuki ornait encore son menton. La Ligue de Défense des Den Den Mushi avait gagné. L'escargophone pouvait enfin jouir de sa liberté.


	3. Deuxième cible: Luffy

**Deuxième cible: Luffy**

Les membres de la Ligue durent agir encore plus rapidement que l'Amiral Kizaru. Depuis quelques jours, les réserves du Thousand Sunny étaient vides ne restait que du fromage. Or, Luffy, le capitaine, haïssait le fromage. La seule source suffisamment nutritive pour lui (de la viande) résidait dans cet escargophone à la coquille ornée d'un chapeau de paille. Alors qu'il bavait, la Ligue réussit à emporter l'être innocent. Sauvé d'un ogre. Luffy, quant à lui, poussa un hurlement si puissant que tout l'équipage se réveilla… Sans comprendre le désarroi de leur capitaine. C'était qu'il l'aimait, l'escargophone. Enfin, surtout dans son estomac.


	4. Troisième cible: Law

**Troisième cible: Law**

Le grondement de Bepo réveilla tous les occupants du submersible. Entre ses pattes reposait le corps de l'escargophone de son capitaine : son air nonchalant et son bonnet blanc tacheté de noir le prouvait. Quoique, ce dernier était en morceaux. Comme l'entièreté de son corps visqueux, séparé de sa coquille. Lorsque Law apparut, il découvrit son second en train de ré-assembler la créature qui, quelques heures plus tôt, l'avait ennuyé à accepter un appel de Mugiwara-ya. Est-ce que la Ligue comptait l'ennuyer pour si peu ? ...La réponse n'attendit pas. L'escargophone avait disparu et une lame venait d'effleurer sa joue.


	5. Quatrième cible: Killer

**Quatrième cible: Killer**

La patience de Killer s'effritait. D'abord, son capitaine avait tenté de lui retirer son casque à l'aide son fruit du démon. Sans succès. Ensuite, il s'attaquait à son escargophone. Sa coquille d'origine gisait en mille morceaux, remplacée par une coque métallique particulièrement rigide et inconfortable. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres – invisibles – du second. Il recueillit avec douceur l'escargophone dans sa main. « Je vais te rendre ta liberté, mon petit. Comme ça, la Ligue pourra nous donner suffisamment d'argent pour réparer la proue que le Capitaine a _encore_ détruite ! » Bien que motivé par l'argent, la Ligue l'avait battu.


	6. Cinquième cible: Smoker

**Cinquième cible: Smoker**

La Ligue ne parvint pas à secourir l'escargophone du Vice-Amiral Smoker. Ils s'en mordent encore aujourd'hui les doigts. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas classé cet être dans les prioritaires ? À l'instar de son propriétaire, la pauvre créature ne se séparait pas de ses cigares. Toujours deux en bouche. Toujours à s'infester la coquille d'une fumée corrosive. Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci l'asphyxie et le force à rendre l'âme prématurément. Depuis, sans que Smoker ne sache pourquoi, ses cigares ont la fâcheuse tendance à lui exploser à la tronche. Un de ses stupides supérieurs oserait-il enfin le forcer à arrêter le tabagisme ?


	7. Sixième cible: Barbe Noire

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews!_

 _Pour m'excuser de mon "absence" de mise à jour durant l'été, je vous offre deux drabbles pour le prix d'un! N'hésitez pas, je le rappelle, à proposer d'autres cibles, ils seront ajoutés à ma liste avec plaisir._

* * *

 **Sixième cible: Barbe Noire**

L'escargophone de Barbe Noire ronronna de satisfaction. Son maître tressait la barbe de la créature avec lenteur, prenant garde de ne pas lui faire de mal. Un bonheur. Non : le paradis des escargophones. En plus d'être bien traité, il était bien nourri. De quoi pouvait-il se plaindre ? De crouler _un peu trop_ sous l'amour ? Si rien ne le dérangeait chez son possesseur, alors pourquoi un abruti lui caressait la coquille en lui disant qu'il était sauvé de ses griffes ignobles ? À la place de jouir de la liberté, l'escargophone de l'Empereur Barbe Noire perdit la vie.


	8. Septième cible: Doflamingo

**Septième cible: Doflamingo**

Les yeux de Doflamingo se plissèrent. Mais ça, personne ne le remarqua. L'arète de son nez fut pincée par deux doigts crispés. « Où sont-ils ? » Demanda-t-il a ses officiers, contenant tant bien que mal sa rage. Le calme qui régnait dans la pièce, d'habitude infestée du pulu-pulu des escargophones l'angoissait. Doffy n'aimait pas que les choses lui filaient entre les doigts. C'était lui le marionnettiste. Les secrets du monde entier n'en étaient pas pour lui. Alors pourquoi ses escargophones venaient-ils de tous disparaître ? Les poils blancs sur le sol ne lui mirent pas la puce à l'oreille.


	9. Huitième cible: Ace

**Huitième cible: Ace**

L'escargophone tremblait entre les doigts de Portgas D. Ace. Il n'en pouvait être autrement ; une seconde d'inattention de la part du pirate et l'être vivant flamberait avant même d'avoir le temps de raccrocher. Cuit à point, prêt à être dégusté. Prenant son mal en patience, le Den Den Mushi répétait ce qu'il entendait. À mesure que le ton montait, son espérance de vie baissait. Les colères des Poings Ardents s'accompagnaient toujours de flammes incontrôlées... Jusqu'à ce que la chaleur disparaisse soudainement. « Eh, Marco, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec mon escargophone !? »


	10. Neuvième cible: Caesar

**Neuvième cible: Caesar**

Un rire particulièrement machiavélique emplissait la pièce. Mais le gaz qui entourait l'hilare était bien pire, notamment pour l'escargophone engoncé dans son socle, incapable de s'échapper. Caesar ria de plus belle, emporté par le gaz hilarant qu'il produisait. Et qui, comme son expérience l'exigeait, s'enfonçait dans les narines de son escargophone. Être un vilain ne se résumait pas qu'à la torture d'enfants. Le mobilier en souffrait tout autant. Ou plutôt, les escargophones crevaient les uns après les autres d'une hilarité forcée. Un clown ne devrait pas forcer leur public à rire.


	11. Dixième cible: Sabo

_Comme on me l'a demandé, voilà celui sur Sabo ! Dorénavant je ne prends plus les propositions de cibles. J'ai déjà fais pas mal de drabbles sur les personnages les plus appréciés et, auquel cas, ils ne tarderont pas à apparaître. Merci pour le soutien, les vues, les reviews, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Dixième cible: Sabo**

Le hurlement de désespoir de Sabo résonna dans toute la base des Révolutionnaires. Certains sortirent les armes, déjà prêts à en découdre, tandis qu'une jeune femme ne fit que sourire malicieusement. Ses genoux s'écrasèrent dans la poussière alors que des larmes inondaient ses joues. « QUI A OSÉ ME VOLER MON ESCARGOPHONE, QUE JE LUI FLAMBE LE CUL ? » Jamais Sabo n'avait été si prêt d'avoir les nerfs qui lâchent. Quoi de plus normal, lorsque l'on sait que sur la coquille de l'escargophone s'inscrivait les lettres ASL, souvenir d'enfance de son défunt frère, Ace.


	12. Onzièmes cibles : Mihawk et Perona

**Onzième cibles: Mihawk et Perona**

Perona sifflotait joyeusement en trimballant Kumacy à travers les nombreux dédales du manoir de Lugubra. Mihawk l'attendait pour dîner. Un vieux schnock austère et pas très mignon, de son avis. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle à manger, l'air renfrogné du Grand Corsaire ne l'inquiéta pas : après tout, il était toujours comme ça. Pourtant, l'escargophone dépouillé de sa coquille, en face de lui l'affola. Hors d'usage. « Mais... Mais comment je vais faire pour commander mes vêtements chez _Pirate Dresses_ maintenant ? » Pleurnicha-t-elle en s'agrippant à la veste de son lugubre bretteur.


	13. Douzième cible: Garp

**Douzième cible: Garp**

Les ongles du Vice-Amiral Garp claquaient avec agaçement sur la table, rythmés par la symphonie désespérée qu'orchestrait son estomac. Voilà plus d'une heure que sa réserve de gâteaux était épuisée; engloutie par ce même estomac qui grondait. Notant que les Grands Corsaires présents dans la pièce ne faisaient pas attention à lui -chose qui le ravissait- il attrapa négligemment l'escargophone de Sengoku, se demandant quel goût il aurait sur ses papilles impatientes. Malheureusement, il ne le saura jamais. Le Gros-Pif-Rouge comme Garp aimait l'appeler pointa un doigt accusateur vers le vieillard. « ÇA SUFFIT ! »


	14. La Ligue, résolutions ?

**Note de l'auteur** : ...Et non, ce n'est pas un drabble ! Comme le nom de ce chapitre l'indique, il va "résoudre" vos interrogations, vos suppositions et je l'espère, vous faire rigoler un bon coup. Bonne lecture à tous ! Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire déjantée jusqu'au bout. (Et n'oubliez pas de laisser des _reviews_ pour donner votre avis sur cette chute.)

* * *

 **La Ligue, Résolutions**

— ÇA SUFFIT !

Un silence de plomb enveloppa l'assemblée. Hancock cessa de tourmenter les oreilles de Doflamingo en lui hurlant ô combien elle lui était supérieure et qu'il ferait mieux de lui baiser les pieds, Law darda un oeillard d'acier de sous son chapeau à pois, Mihawk alla jusqu'à s'extirper de sa sieste bienfaitrice tandis que Kuma restait, comme à son habitude, impassible.  
La bouche de Garp s'ouvrit si grand, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent si honteusement que Sengoku ne put se retenir de pouffer. En moins d'une demi-seconde, ses traits se crispèrent et l'ancien Amiral en Chef retrouva son imposante stature. En présence des Grands Corsaires, les Marines se devaient de rester digne. A l'inverse de Garp. Où d'innombrables photos compromettantes se promèneraient aux quatre coins de la base.  
Sengoku cherchait toujours le coupable. Il mettrait sa chèvre à l'abattoir si l'investigateur de toute cette fumisterie n'était pas affublé d'un manteau à plumes roses ! Se giflant intérieurement pour ses dérivations, Sengoku reporta son attention sur le petit nouveau. Il en avait du culot, le clown. Oser interrompre cette réunion, ou plutôt oser interrompre les divers activités des Grands Corsaires pour une raison aussi futile que... Pour quelle raison, en fait ?

— Ça suffit !, répéta le Clown, hors de lui. Ses joues rivalisaient maintenant avec le rouge de sa proéminence nasale.

Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, même Garp ne pipait mot. Aucun son ne s'évadait de sa bouche : pas même un rire guttural.

— Vous êtes pire que votre petit-fils, Monkey D. Garp ! Vous savez faire que ça dans votre foutue lignée, essayer de bouffer ses pauvres créatures martyrisées par les hommes, changés en escargophones pour votre seul et unique utili-  
— Fufufufu, on dirait que j'ai enfin un nom sur l'identité de mon voleur, s'amusa Doflamingo. Baggy tu vas-  
— Baggy, ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a libéré l'escargophone de l'Amiral en Chef Akainu !, s'étonna Sengoku, la mâchoire crispée. Il a bouillonné de rage jusqu'à détrui-  
— ÇA SUFFIT ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète ?

A mesure que sa colère émergeait, son nez grossissait. A moins que ce ne soit qu'un effet d'optique, exacerbé par l'attention toute particulière que Hancock portait à cette partie de l'anatomie de son confrère ?  
Enveloppé dans sa superbe, Baggy le Clown, Grand Corsaire et pirate de renom, craint dans toutes les mers du globe, admiré par son équipage de bras cassés, attrapa avec une douceur infinie l'escargophone de Sengoku.

— Je lui rends sa liberté. Vice-Amiral Garp, vous subirez bientôt les foudres de la Ligue de Défense des Den Den Mushi. Préparez-vous.

Sur ces derniers mots, pensés effrayants mais prononcés de façon à provoquer l'hilarité, Baggy s'en alla.

.

.

.

 _Sur une île inconnue du Nouveau Monde, trois jours plus tard._

Une dizaine d'escargophones, libérés, savouraient un brin de verdure avec ravissement. Autour d'eux, un Grand Corsaire, trois pirates et une révolutionnaires savouraient une bouteille de rhum bien méritée.

— T'es sérieux, Baggy ? Tu les as vraiment tous fusillé du regard ?! J'pari que Hancock en a été tellement choqué que son dos s'est coincé tant elle s'est penché !, s'esclaffa l'ananas du groupe.  
— Au contraire, elle a été émerveillée en grande pompe par mon cran ! Gyahahahah !  
— Je pense plutôt qu'elle a été étonnée de voir à quel point ton nez rouge est énor-

Avant même que Baggy ne s'insurge, une patte blanche et velue bâillonna Koala. L'ananas parlant et son acolyte à la tignasse blonde digne d'une diva se détendirent immédiatement. Personne, absolument personne ne peut supporter les hurlements d'un Baggy irrité.  
Avec lui, les décibels montent plus vite que ceux d'une opérette.  
La tenancière de la taverne darda un œillard mécontent à l'étrange troupe. En plus de laisser des escargots salir sa table, il dérangeait la douce quiétude de son établissement. Ses pirates, que des êtres frustres, incapables de se tenir tranquille plus de cinq minutes !

— Désolé !, babilla l'ours polaire, retirant enfin sa main de la bouche de la révolutionnaire.  
— Bepo, t'en as pas marre de t'excuser tout le temps ?, lança avec nonchalance la tête d'ananas.

Les mains derrière la tête, il se balançait négligemment sur sa chaise.

— Et toi Marco, t'en as pas marre de te balancer sur ta chaise ? Elle arrête pas d'grincer et ça me fait chier !, beugla Killer avant de faire tomber vicieusement son confrère pirate du haut de son perchoir.

L'ancien Commandant de la Première Flotte de Barbe Blanche s'éclata au sol, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la bouche formant un "o" parfait à graver dans les annales. Quelle troupe exotique, pensa la tenancière. Bien sûr, elle ne pensait pas qu'à la tignasse de l'homme qui se relevait en grognant, les fesses brûlantes. Leurs têtes lui disaient vaguement quelque chose. De même que leurs noms. Baggy, Marco, Bepo... Elle crut même entendre celui de Killer et de Koala. Des mioches aux caractères bien trempés et bien disparates, de son avis.

— Putain Killer, t'en as pas marre de râler comme une gonzesse à chaque truc qui te dérange ?, s'enflamma presque littéralement Marco.  
— Répète un peu pour voir, ananas de mes deux !  
— Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit, la vraie gonzesse ?

Ne jamais se fier à la taille ridicule de Koala et encore moins à ses mains fluettes. Lorsqu'elle s'en servait pour cogner des abrutis, ils dévastaient tout sur leur passage.  
Le silence retomba bientôt, ponctué par les éclats de rire de Baggy et les excuses incessantes de Bepo. Les deux bonds se calmèrent, effrayés par les poings fermés de la jeune femme. Deux des pirates les plus dangereux de la bande tremblaient devant une femme. Même la tenancière réussissait à sourire en essuyant une énième chope derrière son bar.

— Bien. Maintenant que le calme est revenu, peut-on commencer les choses sérieuses ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête de concert. Même Baggy déglutit devant l'air menaçant qu'arborait Koala. Néanmoins, il se décida à prendre la parole. Après tout, le chef des opérations, c'était lui.

— Comme vous le savez déjà, la plupart de nos missions de sauvetages ont été réussies en grande pompe ! La mort de l'escargophone de Barbe Noire est toujours un mystère et j'attends toujours ton rapport à ce sujet, Koala. Quant à toi Bepo, tu as été formidable ! Sauver les soixante-sept escargophones de Doflamingo en une fois, c'était du génie !  
— Désolé.  
— Le plus dur reste à faire, mes amis. Il nous reste une dernière cible... Nous ne serons pas trop de cinq, sur ce coup-là.

Baggy plaqua au centre de la table, en prenant garde à ne pas effrayer les anciens escargophones, un avis de recherche au chiffre incroyable.

— Shanks le Roux !

— Et sinon, pour mon argent ?, murmura Killer. La proue de mon bateau ne va pas se réparer toute seule...


End file.
